Through the Bathroom Mirror
by Altsoba
Summary: You guessed it... Dean is trapped in Wonderland fighting the Red Queen, but is Wonderland the only place that needs to be saved or is something more going on than what meets the eye. Rating may change as I go along, but until I get further we won't know.
1. Upon the Waking

This is just the super short introduction to a longer story... If you haven't guessed it by now, this one goes along with a theme of sorts

I don't own them... but think of all the fun for the fangirls if I did...

* * *

Upon the Waking

"Whoa, Sam what color was that truck that hit me?" Dean placed a hand on his forehead hoping that he would be able to make it through the night without opening his eyes. "Sam? Hey Sam?"

Dean winced as he opened his eyes, he couldn't remember exactly what he did last night, but he didn't remember anything that would cause a hangover of this proportion.

"Sam, you don't have to be such a…….. Sam?" Dean blinked into the dim light of someone's front parlor, someone that he didn't know.

"What the hell?"


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Be happy, this one is longer...

So I was inspired to write this by a friend who is currently obssessed with the wonders of Wonderland.

Still haven't gone very far down the rabbit hole, but we will get there soon.

I don't own either Through the Looking Glass, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland or Supernatural... how sad is my world... though I do have copies of them all...

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

Looking around himself, Dean began to explore the room around him. It was circular, set up like a tube. He couldn't see the ceiling at all due to the sheer height, Dean didn't know how, but it appeared that there were pictures and wall hangings going all the way up; at least as far as Dean could see.

The other thing Dean couldn't see was a door, it was like he fell down a well or something.

This only slightly bothered him, Dean was certain that if he had to he might be able to climb out. At least he hoped he could.

Walking with his hand grazing the wall, Dean kept his eyes roving anywhere along the wall that mighht be a hidden door. He wasn't sure just how many times he circled the room, knowing that he really didn't want to try climbing out of the hole, before he found the door.

The tiny door. The tiny door nearly hidden by a fallen book. The tiny door, hidden by the book that maybe only a mouse could fit through.

Sighing, Dean crouched down on his hands and knees, peering at the tiny blue door with the golden knob. He poked at it, flicking it, maybe his actions would sound like knocking to the obviously miniature inhabitants and they would answer.

Dean froze, unsure of why that thought came so naturally, and why it didn't seem absurd.

He sat up on his haunches, leaning his head against the checkerboard wallpaper. He couldn't have been here for more than a half hour hadn't left this room at all, and already he knew this place was going to be strange. He also knew that his headache was probably going to get much worse before this little solo adventure was over.

"There has to be a way out of here, Dean."

Dean turned around, sighing again and rubbing his temples; because he had his eyes closed Dean didn't notice the table that appeared in front of him.


	3. Drink Me

Wow, these are gonna be some short chapters... it's also going a lot slower than what I had originally planned, but life can get in the way of these things. Life and school papers on the Hell's Angels...

Anywho, I don't own them... but I want to sooooooo bad you have no idea. Well, probably you do.

* * *

Eat Me, Drink Me, You're Late!

The small bottle glittered in the dim light of the room, the dim light that originated from nowhere, at least as far as Dean could tell.

There were no markings on the small blue bottle except for a white paper saying 'Drink Me'. Licking his lips, Dean picked the bottle up, suspicious of the contents. "I don't want to drink any poison, but then again, if I can't get out of this room I might starve."

For a long moment Dean debated the pros and cons of drinking the contents of the little blue bottle before he began to wonder just what the stuff would smell like. He would only take a quick whiff of the substance after all.

First, Dean sniffed, just a quick wave of the cork underneath his nose. This wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity so he moved on to a deep inhale over the open neck of the bottle. He could smell something sweet and not altogether unpleasant. Dean couldn't keep his mouth from watering at the smell, it reminded him of the cookies Mary used to bake for him when he was really little, yet at the same time it reminded him of curling into John's leather coat after a hunt gone well.

Unbidden, the line from a book he used to read Sammy came to his mind. If you give a mouse a cookie…

Sniffing the elixir only seemed to increase Dean's curiosity towards the substance inside. He would only take a little sip, and that would be it.

Placing the bottle to his lips, Dean tipped the blue vial back, letting the barest hint of liquid touch his lips. Even at this lightest touch, the flavor overwhelmed Dean, he found himself craving more. There was nothing he could do to stop it, before he knew it the vial was empty.

Dean didn't realize his eyes were closed until he opened them, blinking in the much dimmer light underneath the table.

Wait…


	4. Eat Me

I don't own Supernatural... sigh...

* * *

...turned away by the door, Dean finds himself walking into the sides of overly large plates of cookies

Eat Me

Dean didn't remember crawling under the table, but he must have, because he really couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. It appeared that the table had grown while Dean's eyes were closed; in fact, the whole room appeared to have grown.

Spinning around Dean's excitement rose, if the rest of the room was gargantuan then the little door must be as well.

He hurried over to the little, big, blue door, fully prepared to open it and see where it would lead him.

Fingers touching the doorknob, Dean held his breath. Now was when he would escape from wherever here was. He grasped the knob, his palm sweating slightly as he turned it. Nothing happened, the door didn't budge.

"What the hell?" All this fuss over the only door in the room and it is locked.

Feeling his frustration come to a boil, Dean spun back around towards the giant table, walking into the side of a giant cookie dish; the edge of the plate catching him in the forehead.

Dean growled, lifting himself up onto tiptoes, he could see nothing on the plate that would be of interest to him. Except for a few crumbs way off in the middle of the plate, seeming to drown in the midst of all the blue print.

A small sign told Dean that he was supposed to eat these cookies. He believed he had heard this story before; the cookies would make him bigger, which was something he didn't want.

"Screw this," Dean mumbled to himself.

He supposed that if he were bigger he could possibly find a key that could open the door. But then how would he get smaller again?

Choosing to ignore the crumb sized and headache causing cookie dish, Dean turned back to the blue door. "It's you and me, door, and I know who's gonna win this!"

* * *

This is going to be filled with short chapters...

For all those worried about Sammy showing up, he is in here, I just haven't got that far yet!


	5. We're Late

I know, I know, I have issues with updating anything. But hey at least ya'll are gonna have a decent sized chapter in this story for once!

I don't own them and I probably never will... but maybe they will get desparate for a writer? They'd have to be pretty desparate...

* * *

We're Late

Dean placed his eye to the door's keyhole, half expecting something to pop out and blind him for life. There was nothing on the other side, at least as far as he could tell. Dean wasn't about to let the apparent nothingness beyond the door stop him and slid his lock picks from out of his back pockets.

The lock was old and it was only a short time before Dean heard the clicks that told him his way was open. More out of habit than anything else Dean remained crouched down as he pushed the door open.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness beyond the room he awoke to, Dean realized that what he had mistaken for nothing was a long, dark hallway.

Even though he could see no immediate danger, Dean was still wary of being unable to see all the way to the end, but he was more loath to stand in the doorway and let the light behind him turn him into a better target. Taking his first wary step into the cavernous hallway Dean realized he didn't have a weapon on him. When he'd reached back to grab the lock picks he hadn't felt his gun at all.

Stretching his eyes as wide as they would go, Dean's senses were hyper alert to any noise or movement he could possibly detect. His fingers lightly brushed the wall next to him coming away gritty and smelling of earth.

Dean didn't make it very far down the tunnel before the door slammed shut behind him, cutting off any minimal source of light.

A few choice words flashed through Dean's mind to fast for him to actually put any voice to them. He stopped moving, his hand still touching the wall, debating if he should continue on the way he was headed or turn around and see if the door would open. Somehow, he knew it would not.

It took a moment for Dean to realize that there was a light further down the hall, one that was growing bigger the longer he stared at it. Fearing whatever it was that brought the light Dean began to slowly back the way he came, never taking his eyes away from the growing illumination. All too soon he found his back pressed against the wood of the door. He thought he had gone farther in than that.

Shaking and full of adrenaline, his fingers clutched at the smooth metal of the knob, twisting and sliding across the brass surface. He knew the door wasn't going to open, yet he couldn't help himself from trying.

The light bobbed down the hall, closer now. Dean could hear the agonized breathing and slight mumblings of someone barely keeping their panic controlled.

"Where is he, he should've been in here by now! I just know that he is going to make us late," the voice mumbled again. Close enough know that Dean could clearly hear what it was saying.

Against his better judgment, Dean cleared his throat in the dark, pushing himself away from the wall so as not to seem like he was ever afraid. "Who are you looking for?"

Immediately, the light swung towards him, blinding Dean and pinning him where he stood.

"There you are!" The voice sounded so familiar to Dean, but because of the light he couldn't actually see who was speaking to him. He knew that he was in a dangerous position, vulnerable to any sort of attack this person might want to try, and he would never be able to see it coming.

Something reached out from the dark, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him towards the light.

"Come, come. We're already late because of your foolishness," Dean knew the he had heard the voice before, but he still couldn't see who it was holding the lantern. He only knew that they were taller than he was, he didn't know where they wanted to take him, what they wanted to do, and that he had nothing else to do but go with them and figure out a plan from there.


	6. Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax

Extremely short this one is, but at least we'll find out who the mysterious figure is...

I don't own them, it was just a vague hope...

* * *

Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax

"We have been waiting for you and there's not much time. We have things that we must discuss with you, more important things than even shoes and ships or sealing wax."

Unconsciously filling in the line from a long ago nearly forgotten story Dean mumbled the rest of the line. "Of cabbages and kings?"

The person leading the way stopped short, Dean narrowly missing walking over the top of him.

"This is no joke, sir, we are speaking of the Queen!"

"The Queen? Sam are you okay?" Finally Dean was able to place the voice as they stepped into the light of a larger hall. "And…. I knew you were kinky, but why are you wearing a rabbit costume?"


End file.
